Too Late, A Bones Story
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: When someone from Booth's past returns dramas are sure to arise! SEASON 9. AU, B&B.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I don't own Bones, Enjoy the story!_

* * *

**SEASON 9**

What if someone from Booth's past returned to try and rekindle a failed relationship? What will the Booth family think of this?

SWEETS' POV-

"Chrissie, Parker that is unfair my remote is the cheap one from China" I announce as I throw my Xbox remote down onto the ground. I was challenging Agent Booth and Dr Brennan's two children to a game of Xbox Lego Movie. It was in the early hours of the morning and Christine and Parker's parents were still asleep in bed. I, Dr Lance Sweets, was over babysitting the kids. "Sweets start playing or we're gonna loos…" Parker begins but it was already too late. A big "GAME OVER" flashed across the plasma screen and the two kids just made a face at me. I shrug "Sorry about that guys" I apologise. Parker just smiles and Christine climbs into my lap. "Come on Uncle Sweets let's keep playing" the young girl cries. I just nod and put Chrissie down on the ground. We begin to play. I was Batman, Chrissie was Wyldstyle and Parker was Emmet.

"Ding, Dong" goes the doorbell. Christine, Parker and I all look up from the game. "Who'd ring the doorbell at 7:13 on a Saturday" asks Parker irritably. I just shrug "I'll get it" I say because I was an adult or if some psycho serial killer was on the door step it would be better if I got hurt instead of one of the kids. I stand up and walk down the hall Xbox remote still in my hand. I open the door to see a blonde woman tapping her foot impatiently against the doormat. "Hello…" begins the woman "I heard Temperance Brennan lives here but considering that you are standing in the doorway I may be incorrect" she begins. I shake my head "I'm Lance Sweets" I reply "Temperance is here I'll just get her for you". The woman just nods as I hurry back into the house and up the stairs to tell Dr Brennan about the blonde.

BRENNAN'S POV-

"Oh Booth" I laugh as I kiss my husband hard on the lips. He just hugs me and strokes my auburn hair. All of a sudden I hear a soft knock at the bedroom door. "It must be Sweets or one of kids" Booth sighs his face still snuggled up to my hair. I just nod and stand up. I slip my soft dressing gown on over my bare shoulders and fix my hair slightly. I twist the lock and open the door to reveal Sweets Xbox remote in hand. "Oh Sweets what's wrong" I ask the young psychologist. He just smiles a lopsided grin. "There's some blonde looking for you at the doorstep" he replies. I shrug "A blonde, what's her name?" I ask. He shrugs "She didn't say but she looked vaguely familiar. Maybe she was from a past investigation" he replies. I nod and hurry down the stairs, bare feet softly tapping against the carpet. I glance into the living room and wave at the children before heading into the hall and opening the door. The door opens to reveal, Hannah, Hannah Burley Booth's ex girlfriend. Why was she standing at my door, why did she want to see me? "Temperance nice to see you" she announces. I shift awkwardly from foot to foot in my dressing gown. "What a surprise Hannah" I reply. She smiles "I see you have bought yourself a lovely place here" she begins "May I come inside?" I just put on a smile and let her in. "Wow this is one great house" I nod. "Come into the living room, I'll get you a coffee" she smiles at me and nods "You're such a lovely woman Temperance"

"Mommy who's she?" asks Christine in a little voice. Hannah was sitting on the sofa and the kids and Sweets were acting very awkwardly. "She's an old friend" I lie, Hannah was far from a friend but Christine didn't need to know that. Hannah then looks from me, to Sweets to the kids. "Temperance are you married to that guy?" she asks pointing at Sweets who was playing a clapping game with Christine. "And are they your children" I sigh "No my husband is still upstairs" I reply "Lance is a family friend". Hannah smiles "You got married that's great" she claps "Well you may be wondering why after three years I show up at your door, I just need to know where Seeley is" she announces. I stop dead "Why does that matter?" I ask. "I was thinking of rekindling our relationship, that breakup was pathetic we can do better" she laughs "And you have your husband we can both be happy" I notice Parker look at Sweets. The boy was almost thirteen and he could understand adult conversations. "So where's Booth" Hannah asks again. Her voice begins to sound annoyed. I was really busy trying to think of how to break it to her that Booth was the husband asleep in my bed so I didn't quite notice the sound of feet coming down the staircase. Before I could stop him Booth's head pops around the doorframe "Who said my name?" he asks. Hannah just looks from me to him. "You married Seeley Booth?!"

* * *

_AN: Hi guys hope you like my story. I accept suggestions for future chapters. Please Read and Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I don't own Bones. I hope you like this next chapter. Sorry it took me forever to put it up I have just been too busy writing other stories, going to high school and watching too much Bones :) Enjoy!_

* * *

"I can't believe this Seeley, you married this woman" Hannah cries, "She doesn't even express any emotion and you choose her to start a family with" Booth just stares "Hannah what are you doing here?" he asks. Hannah just makes a face "Seeley I wanted us to try again" she cries. Booth just stares "Are you crazy look what I have here" he cries, "I have a beautiful wife that gave me a beautiful little baby girl and I have a lovely son" Hannah rolls her eyes "You have an impolite bossy wife, a son with a girls haircut and a manny" she laughs. Sweets just looks at Hannah "I know what manny means, I do watch reality TV" he replies "And I'm just a family friend that babysits the kids". Booth just looks at Hannah "I know that you may be angry at me for ending the relationship but you don't have to take it out on my family, they never did anything to you" Booth sighs. "I'm more then just angry with you Seeley, I'm heartbroken and FURIOUS," she cries. Booth shakes his head. "You said no" he replies and Hannah sighs "Don't go blaming me Seeley, I told you I wasn't the marrying kind" she gushes. Booth just sighs again "I'm sorry Hannah I'm with Brennan now, we have a family" Hannah just makes a face but Booth ignores her. "Sorry Hannah it's just too late"

Hannah turns away from Booth and storms out of the living room and through the front door. She slams the door harshly behind her. I glance over at Booth and I feel the eyes of the children staring at me. "Wow God. Who does she think she is?" cries Sweets loudly. Booth and I just exchange glances "I didn't expect that…" Booth says trailing off. I just nod and smile at him "You're right Booth, she is too late" I reply. Parker looks at his father "Dad did she think that you'd give her a second chance or something?" asks Parker. Booth just shrugs "I don't know buddy but I know that that ring is in the middle of the river decaying right now" he replies "I'm with Bones now and I wouldn't give that up for anything". I blush slightly out of pride and my cheeks redden. Hannah wasn't getting Booth and that was final.

SWEETS' POV-

"Uncle Sweets why was that Hannah lady here?" asks Christine in her young innocent voice. I just shrug "I dunno Chrissie, you're a bit too young for this, I'll tell you about it when you're older" I reply trying my best to avoid awkward conversations with a three year old. I leave Christine and Parker watching The Garfield Show and I hurry upstairs to get changed out my pyjamas that consisted of a pair of boxer shorts and a grey t-shirt. I pull on some jeans and take off my grey t-shirt and swap it for a red one. I brush my dark curls and hurry back down stairs. I glance into the kitchen to see Brennan and Booth obviously engaging in an important conversation. "Leave them alone" a voice in my head whispers but another voice says, "You're a psychologist, you can have discussion with them" a little bit louder then the first voice. I pop my head around the doorframe and hurry into the kitchen. Brennan and Booth stop talking and turn to face me. "Oh Sweets what's wrong" asks Brennan. I nod "Oh Dr Brennan, I was just observing the conversation that was being discussed between you and Agent Booth" I reply. "The body language that the two of you were using indicted that it was an important conversation". Booth just flashes me a look. He seemed to have some sort of issue to do with me being a psychologist. It's my job; it's hard to be someone that you are not. Brennan sighs, "It's about Hannah Sweets" she begins "She seems to be causing an exceeding rate of issues just by her stopping around…" I nod; I understood what Dr Brennan was on about. I think that she was worried that Hannah was going to succeed on her supposed "Quest" to get Booth back. "Christine was asking about her before" I tell Brennan and Booth "I just told her that Hannah was an old family friend, she was easy to convince but Parker started to remember something about the zoo" I reply. Brennan shakes her head "I don't know what I'm worried about" she begins in a hushed voice so that Booth couldn't hear her "I just don't want her to do anything drastic to get Booth back…" she whispers. I just nod "I don't think she will Dr Brennan, has Rebecca ever tried to do anything to jeopardise your relationship?" I ask. Brennan just shakes her head "No, yes if you put it that way I suppose that you are right, I have nothing to worry about" she replies. I smile and give Brennan a light pat on the back "Booth would never do anything to hurt you" I tell her. Brennan smiles "Yes I suppose that you are right" she replies with a smile before she heads into the other room. I just stroll over to the children. I didn't think that Hannah was going to do anything really bad that was low even for her.

_AN: Hope you enjoyed that Chapter. Sorry it was short, the next one should be longer. Ideas for this are greatly appreciated. I will be updating my other stories soon and maybe putting on my Easter special. _

_Please Read and Review. I just love reading reviews it inspires me to write more chapters. _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I don't own Bones, Chapter 3 is up of Too Late. I hope that you enjoy it!_

* * *

THAT NIGHT:

I lay down in Booth and my bed. Booth just smiles at me in my lacy lingerie and lies down besides me. "God you're hot," he whispers as he runs his hand along my cheek "I'm so happy I ended up with you and not Hannah," he continues as he kisses me softly. "Well I'm happy you decided to be with me" I reply as I hug my husband up against me. I draw swirls along his arm with my finger as we lay still. "I'm happy I'm with you" he replies into my fluffy hair. "I just thank Christine" I reply. He nods "She's a blessing but even without Christine we'd still have gotten together eventually" he replies. I smile and lean my head against the strong muscles of Booth's chest "You're the best man I could hope for" I reply. He just smiles "You're a pretty good woman yourself" he replies as he runs his fingers along the strap of my lingerie sleeve. I nod and we begin to make love. I was so happy Booth was with me and not Hannah.

"Do you want to take the children to the Diner for breakfast?" I ask Booth. He just nods "Yeah that sounds like a great idea" he replies as he pulls on his clothes. I get changed into a black bra and matching underwear before pulling on some jeans and a blouse. "I hope we don't see Hannah today" I say softly to Booth. "I doubt that we will, it was just by chance that we saw her yesterday" Booth replies as he ties his tie. "I don't think showing up on someone's doorstep is an accident" I reply softly. Booth just nods. A person like Hannah lacked any form of logic and that was what really annoyed me.

"What do you two want for breakfast?" Booth asks our two young children who were sitting at the table in the Royal Diner across from us. Parker smiles "They make the best chocolate milkshakes here" he replies. Christine just nods impersonating her brother "Yeah the milkshakes are so yummy" she giggles as she rubs her tummy. It was a Sunday morning so there weren't many other people in the diner except for us and an old couple in the corner. "I want pancakes please," Parker adds to his request. Christine nods "I want the exact same as Parker" she giggles. Her big brother just tickles her "Stop being such a copy cat Christine" he laughs. Booth just shakes his head "So two Chocolate milkshakes and two pancake dishes?" he clarifies. The children nod but were too busy playing a game on Parker's iPod to even notice what their father had said.

"Ting" went the bell on the diner door. I turn around to look who was entering. A woman in high heels walks in. Her face was completely obscured by a huge pair of dark Dior sunglasses but her long blonde hair was way too familiar. It was Hannah, I told Booth in bed this morning. I knew the doorstep thing wouldn't be the last that we'd ever see of her. She looks around the diner and appears to notice me. I watch her hurry over her heels clinking across the ground. Before I could turn to pretend to ignore her she was standing right next to my table "Hi Temperance, small world" she laughs. I smile fakely "Yeah what a coincidence". Hannah glances around the table and her glance pauses on the two children who were playing on the device "Where's Seeley?" she asks "Hope nothing has happened between you two". I just look at her; she was going to play this game that meant that I was going to play it as well. "Oh Hannah yeah he's having an affair with a French Supermodel" I laugh sarcastically. Her jaw drops "Really?" she gushes. She was thick, "No Hannah, what do you think?" I reply "He's just ordering breakfast at the counter" I say with a smile. She nods "Yeah of course he is, how silly of me to think that he ran off" she replies fakely. I watch as she pulls up a chair next to the children, _my _children. "Hi you two" she laughs "What are you playing?" she asks sweetly. I just shake my head "Minecraft" Parker replies flatly. "That looks awesome, what do you do?" she asks. Christine smiles at Hannah, my young girl was so nice. She had trust and faith in everyone. "You build things" she informs Hannah "Just watch Parker, he is a Minecraft Pro" she laughs. Hannah smiles "Awesome, can I try?" she asks. Parker stiffly passes her the iPod and soon enough they were having a great time. Well the kids were and Hannah just appeared to be using them for her sick twisted plan.

"Oh Hannah," cries Booth "What are you doing here?". The blonde just shakes her head "I was just getting breakfast before work" she replies. "I am happy I ran into you Seeley and you too Temperance" she begins "I am feeling really bad about what happened yesterday". Booth just looks at her and shrugs "Why were you like that yesterday then?" he asks. Hannah shrugs "I was tired I suppose, I've been up late with work and all that" she says softly. She was obviously trying to make Booth feel sorry for her and it seemed to be working "Yeah you did seem a bit out of character, I understand exactly what happened, work sometimes makes me feel a bit like that" he replies. Hannah smiles "Thank you Seeley, I knew you'd understand". Booth then rubs his chin as if he was thinking of something "Do you want to come over for a nice Sunday Dinner tonight Hannah?" he asks. I immediately felt alarmed, couldn't Booth sense the deceit that she was displaying? I thought that he was good with people. Hannah nods "Yes as long as it is okay with Temperance that is" she says politely. Booth looks at me "Is it okay with you Bones?" he asks. I begin to object but the two children cut in "Please mom" they chorus pleadingly. "Yes" I say defiantly. It appeared that Hannah was even causing my own family to turn on me. I dreaded dinner tonight, I just had this feeling that Hannah had something in plan and I had a feeling that I wouldn't like that something.

* * *

_AN: Hannah is deceiving Booth and the children, this isn't going to be good. Chapter 4 will be up soon and the dinner party will occur in it! Ideas and predictions for what you think will happen are greatly appreciated. I have something in mind but suggestions are always great to add. I hope you are enjoying this story!_

_Please Read and Review, Thanks for being such great readers!_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I don't own Bones, Hannah is back will her plan work? Enjoy Chapter 4_

* * *

I heave a sigh and pace back and forth in Booth and my bedroom. Hannah would be over in less then two hours and I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I didn't trust Hannah and I didn't know what to do about the dinner party. I knew Booth would never do anything to destroy the relationship that we shared but I didn't trust Hannah. She could practically make anyone do anything. That was the way she got what she wanted. I had a feeling that there was going to be some competition between Sweets and Hannah. He had won over the children's hearts completely and Hannah was trying to do the same thing. I carefully position myself on the edge of my bed and sigh. I suddenly had an idea. I knew how I'd prevent Hannah from getting her way at this dinner party. I was going to invite the Hodgins/Montenegro family over as well. Hannah would have to behave and with more people it would be easier for Booth to be too busy to talk with her with her let only do anything awful with him. I knew Booth was better then this but I still didn't know what Hannah was capable of.

Soon enough I had rung Angela and she was happy to come along. She had called Hannah some names over the phone and they weren't very good ones. I hoped that they wouldn't start a fight. Booth hurries into the bedroom "Bones I got Sweets to cook up a roast in the oven, it will be big enough for all of us" he says. I think he could sense the look of worry in my eyes. "Hey Bones don't worry Hannah's just over for a friendly dinner" he says as he embraces my shoulders "You're the only woman for me, Hannah will go home after dinner tonight and we'll come back in to this room and make love" he says as he kisses my lips. I nod "Why did you invite her over Booth?" I ask my husband. He just shrugs "I'm a nice person Bones and she has a right to prove that she is a better woman then she expressed yesterday" Booth replies. I nod, he was just such a nice man and he couldn't realise that Hannah was busy conceiving a plan.

"Are you worried about what Sweets is going to think when Hannah begins to play with Christine and Parker, he loves them like his own?" I ask Booth. My husband nods "Yeah, well Sweets is a mature man, he won't be jealous" Booth replies. I really hoped that he would be right but I had a feeling that Sweets may express some jealousy when Hannah made her way into the house. He was a psychologist and he was mature but he also was a person and he felt emotions. Even I knew that.

I hurry into the living room. I had to make sure everything and everyone was ready for the dinner party. I expected to see Sweets hard at work in the kitchen and the children setting the table but I ended up seeing the three of them all watching Modern Family. Christine was sitting on Sweets' lap and Parker was squished up besides them. I hurry into the room to make my existence noticed. "What are you doing?" I announce. Sweets just looks at me and raises his finger to his lips "Shhh" he instructs before turning back to the TV. "We have a guest over soon and you are all watching some silly immature TV show" I gush. Parker sushes me this time and turns away "Dr Bones what's with all the interruptions?" he asks "We are trying to watch the wedding". I look at him "What are you talking about?" I ask. Sweets rolls his eyes "Cam and Mitchell's wedding, it's a new episode" he says in a tone that made me appear stupid. I just shrug and turn to leave the room. I didn't really care what they were watching. Hopefully they'd pay more attention to the TV then to Hannah.

"Ding, dong" chimed the doorbell. I peer through the side window to see Hannah standing on the doorstep dressed in a low cut black cocktail dress. I open the door, fake smile plastered on my face. "Hi Temperance" laughs Hannah as she hobbles awkwardly about on her heels "I'm happy that Seeley invited me over for dinner, I can tell is going to be fun and eventful…" she says raising her blonde eyebrow. I had absolutely no idea what she meant in that last sentence but I was still worried. "Yes Seeley likes having guests" I say between my teeth. Hannah just smiles "I can't wait to see the children, they are so much fun" she laughs. I just sigh "Well they don't like interruptions when they are watching the wedding" I reply harshly. She shakes her head "What wedding?" Hannah asks puzzled. I just sigh dramatically "Cam and Mitchell's" I reply with an eye roll before walking into the house leaving Hannah as far behind as possible.

"Oh poor Lily, stuck on the drycleaners rack," Sweets laughs as he pops a popcorn kernel into his mouth. Christine giggles, "He, he I'm happy I'm not Lily". Parker nods "Yeah that poor actress" he adds as he scoops a handful of popcorn into his mouth whilst spilling half of the contents onto the couch and the surrounding floor. I hurry into the room "Children, Sweets Hannah's here" I announce. The three of them flash me a look. "Shhh" they chorus in unison. Hannah just bounces into the room a huge fake, almost plastic like, smile on her face. "Hi kids" she giggles. Christine just smiles quickly and turns back to the TV but Parker doesn't even acknowledge her. Something's aren't better then Modern Family. Hannah walks over to me "The children weren't like this yesterday…" she says a fake sense of care in her voice. I just shrug "They are having fun with their babysitter" I reply with a swift point to Sweets who was laughing, very loudly at the television screen. "Hi Hannah" announces Booth's loud voice as he walks into the living room. "Oh hello Seeley" she laughs "You like my dress?" she says turning round on her heels and showing off her figure. Booth just shrugs "Yeah that dress looks good on you, Bones' blouse is nice too" he says. Booth was so unaware of Hannah's scheming mind. Hannah laughs "Well Seeley I do like your house…" she says trailing off "Would you mind if I went to look around, you know a sneaky peak?" she asks innocently. Booth nods "Yeah well I can take you on a tour" he replies. Hannah smiles "Yeah I'd like to see your bedroom, I'm thinking of renovating and I'd like some inspiration…" she giggles. Booth nods "Yeah come on, inspiration central" he laughs. Alarm floods over me, I knew where this was going and I had to stop her before this went to far. "Don't go touring now!" I announce loudly and abruptly. Booth gives me a look "Why Bones, don't you want Hannah touring the house or something?" he asks. As much as I wanted to scream "NO!" I didn't. "I think that we should just wait for Angela and Hodgins" I suggest. Booth nods and Hannah looks confused "Are other people coming tonight?" she asks. I just nod smugly "Yes my friend, her husband and son" I reply. I knew Hannah could tell I was onto her and I think that she was beginning to worry.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked this Chapter. Sweets and the kids watching Modern Family, very cute. Who agrees? Thank you to Wesley1501 for you great idea of inviting Angela and Hodgins. Many thanks! _

_Anyway has anyone read the Season 10 spoiler which is a description for the first episode. It read and I quote "Daisy and Sweets have a surprise for the rest of the Jeffersonian team". EEEEEHHHH! (Excited Fangirl Squeal). Does anyone expect that there will be a Swaisy baby. I know that they aren't a couple but B&B weren't a couple when she got pregnant with Christine so anything is possible. What do you guys think? Is there is a Swaisy baby coming? Tell me in your review._

_Please read and review._

_Ideas are welcome!  
Please R&R_

_Have a great day!_


End file.
